Um Anjo em Minha Vida…ou quase
by AlexanderTheNightKing
Summary: Long time ago where angels still visited the earth one mage make a mistake know he have the chance to fix his mistakes


Na época em que os castelos começavam a ser erguidos e os senhores tomavam a Bretanha, em uma das várias florestas amaldiçoadas e habitadas por seres sinistros, havia uma velha e modesta cabana habitada por um homem que parecia tão antigo quanto. Esquecido no meio do nada, deitado às portas da grande viagem, o corpo já desgastado estremecia, o suor na fronte denunciava a febre mortal.

A alguns passo da li um ser vestido com uma túnica branca e asas brancas adentrava a cabana, chegando perto da cama onde o velho senhor repousava quando o ser sente algo vindo em sua direção sem ter tempo de desviar quando o anjo olha para baixo vê - um chifre de unicórnio - o fere, quando uma gota de sangue do ser cai ao chão ativando uma armadilha, um círculo mágico começa a brilhar , encoberto por uma grossa camada de poeira, aos pe's do anjo e uma fumaça branco perolada começa a sair do velho senhor indo para corpo do tal anjo, que sumira e ressurgiria no céu lá haveria o julgamento.

O "anjo" olhava tudo a sua volta meio assustado de cada lado de si encontrava outros dois um de cabelos e olhos castanhos e outro loiro de olhos azuis os dois anjos com pesadas armaduras e porretes em mãos o guiando para um outro com um sorriso amarelo ruivo de olhos negros que o algemou as algemas eram negras e aparentemente se prendia em seus tornozelos e pulso e ao chão de mármore branco guiaram o maga no corpo de anjo ate um salão ao abrirem as portas o mago se deparou com um enorme tribunal onde somente tinha dois outros anjos com armadura com adornos de prata e capa o olhando severa e se possível com raiva no olhar levaram ele pra uma cadeira com na frente dos anjos o sentando ali ele não entendia como a corrente andava pelo chão sem atrapalhá-loo prenderam ali.

O anjo de aparência mais velha de cabelos e olhos negros feições severas fala com a voz grossa e meio grutural - você e acusado de roupar o corpo de um anjo para se tornar imortal e o que tem em sua defesa mago humano ? -o Mago em corpo de anjo suspira seus cabelos estavam se alourando aos poucos e ficava com olhos azuis cabisbaixo fala - não posso me justificar facilmente do que fiz por isso só posso mostrar um pouco do meu fim de vida assim que sabe entenda que não fiz por querer - o mago toca com dois dedos a testa que começar a sair um liquido branco envolvendo-lhe os dedos o mesmo a lança ao ar e murmura um feitiço no nuvenzinha.

Que transforma a sala toda e então o homem fala quando aparece a cabana dele e um velho enfermo deitado ali - "ali estou eu deitado, doente e morrendo ate então estava no meu corpo humano eu estava morrendo minha vida inteira estudeis os anjos e demônios seus poderes e fraquezas em prol da vida no planeta mais pelo visto errei miseralvemente os demônios não queriam inferência nos seus planos e tomada de almas inocentes através de um vendedor que fui compras comida três dias antes me almadiçoaram sem que eu visse para que morre-se sabendo que me buscariam arrisquei a única coisa que sabia que funcionaria para que eu sobrevive-se usei de magia antiga misturada com profana pra fazer um transferência de alma para o corpo do demônio que me leva-se para o inferno ficaria com o corpo imortal de um apesar dos contras.

Não me entregaria sem lutar não tive tempo de ver ele entrar ate se tarde" -a cena do anjo entrando na cabana e perdendo o corpo para o mago - - aponta pra si mesmo no sentido do corpo do anjo que tomara pra si - não pensei que fosse mandar alguém do céu para me busca novamente errei miseralvemente no meus planos pela segunda vez em vida agora los rogo façam o que devem e acharem certo porque meu maior erro já cometi e me arrependerei pelo resto de minha vida e existência pelo ato que fiz de matar um anjo -o mago cobre o rosto em visivel desespero nunca se perdoaria pelo que fez não tinha como ele saber o que aconteceria.

O anjo mais velho olhando o arrependimento do mago se lamentando andando ate ele e lhe diz - mago o crime que cometeste não tens volta porem pelo seu arrependimento o pai era abrandar sua sentença viveras como animal um felino de companhia ate o humano certo o achar se nessario for pediremos sua ajuda sua sentença serás viver assim por três mil anos terrestre e entre eles - o anjo aponta a mão para o anjo que perdias aos poucos suas asas deixando cicatrizes e uma tatuagem de asas na cor negra em suas costas o mesmo vira um felino pequeno e desaparece dali.


End file.
